homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
010116-A Recap
tenaciousGregarity TG began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 19:40 -- TG: um...hey TA: who.... is this..... TA: what do.... you want..... TG: im...er. Arty TA: you're one of.... those squishy humans aren't you......... TG: yeah... TA: then.... i repeat the question..... TG: the squishiest one TA: what.... do.... you want..... TG: i kinda thought that....um...i should check on you TA: i'm fine..... TA: moving on..... TG: you sure? TA: absolutely sure..... TG: well um TG: if you say so TA: yes i do..... TA: i feel.... fantastic.... for being dead.... you.... know..... TA: just fan fucking tastic!..... TG: where are you? TA: the archives..... TA: in.... a.... locked room....!..... TG: why? TA: hell if i know..... TA: probably libby's.... doing..... TA: there.... was.... that whole.... thing where i told her that i destroy books..... TG: oh, i see... TG: im sorry... TA: oh noooo..... TA: this is.... great!..... TA: this is wonderful..... TA: i'm so happy!..... TG: being optimistic....is good TA: it's SARCASM.... you stupid human....!..... TG: I was also bring sarcastic. TG: Being)) TA: so maybe you're not as stupid as some of the others.... then....!..... TA: good~!..... TG: what are you doing in that room? TA: i would.... tell you.... if.... i---..... TA: no..... TA: no.... i wouldn't..... TA: i wouldn't tell you anything..... TG: that's fair....after all, you dont know me...probably dont want to know me.... TA: i didn't want to know anyone.... to be honest!..... TA: but here.... i am with three of my.... quadrants filled!..... TA: and trying to prevent a future where my moirail kills my matesprit for reasons we don't know!..... TG: i just wanted to see if.....you needed someone to talk to? TA: there are a lot.... of things i need..... TA: and.... while this.... is fucking WONDERFUL......... TA: this is not exactly.... what i.... wanted..... TA: i want my matesprit..... TG: Eribus is okay. just...recovering... TA: i know..... TA: he talks.... to me still..... TA: i want heliux in front of me so i.... could destroy him for what he did..... TA: there are a lot.... of things that i want.... right now, human..... TA: and i can have precisely none of them because libby has me in a locked room......... TG: i dont understand...what did Heliux do? TA: heliux is the reason everyone ended.... up covered in purple..... TA: covered in MY blood..... TG: oh...i didnt know....i walked in after... It happened... TA: he tried to "save" me..... TA: and ended up killing me..... TG: he...should have at least asked you... TA: there are a lot of things.... he should have done..... TA: asking me my decision should have been top priority..... TA: but here i am..... TA: DEAD..... TA: with a matesprit.... who was hysterical when i started talking to him once i woke up here..... TA: a moirail who was raging against everyone..... TA: and a kismesis who.... went on the hunt for my murderer......... TG: so i guess the question is...what now? TA: i.... wait..... TA: i sit and wait for libby or ari to do.... something..... TG: is the room...spacious? TA: for me......... TA: yhes......... TA: yes*..... TA: right.... now......... TG: what's in it? TA: a.... little less so..... TA: things?..... TA: i.... don't know......... TA: i'm.... not exactly paying attention as i tear things from their places and throw them..... TG: well....you could....see if there's anything important there? TA: i doubt it..... TA: libby doesn't like me..... TA: she wouldn....'t put.... anything important in the.... same.... room as me..... TG: yeah...you're right.... TG: are they feeding you? TA: maybe?..... TA: i don....'t.... know......... TG: im kinda worried....about the conditions you're being kept under... TA: don't..... TA: there....'s no reason it..... TA: there's no reason for it to.... worry you......... TA: i'm fine..... TA: everything is fine..... TG: why do you guys do that? TA: do what..... TG: say you're okay...when you aren't. TA: i'm perfectly fine!..... TA: i don....'t know.... what you're talking about..... TA: even if i wasn't okay, which i....'m.... perfectly fine, you.... wouldn't be.... able to fix anything......... TG: you're right...ive probably bothered you more than anything... TA: maybe..... TA: who.... knows..... TA: ?..... TG: well i think ive meddled enough...bye, now. if you do want to talk, though...you can message me. TA: goodbye..... -- tenaciousGregarity TG gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 20:24 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Arty